pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sonickyle
Thanks Thanks for trying to ward off that spammer guy. I blocked him for three months, so we shouldn't have to deal with him for a while. 15:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Looking at the games you play, I'm sure you know what those pictures in my signature are. :P Ice shield Someone had named their shield after me, hence why my name is that. 10:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Ohh. :) The Real User:Sonickyle 06:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Why is my petition to get Patapon 3 on PSVita a candidate for deletion? Because the Page doesn't help anyone at all. If you want to post something like this, sign up and post it in a blog. The Real User:Sonickyle 15:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer PPSSPP Does PPSSPP work with Ad hoc and with infrainstructure? (or something like that?) 00:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Not at this current time. I guessing because either it isn't compatiable yet, or it is on purpose, to block pirates. The Real Sonickyle 06:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Debug Hi, i have a little question. How you get Debug Menu in Patapon 3? Like this image: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130908162519/patapon/images/4/44/Entarch.png Sorry for spam, I use this for fun, like in Patapon 2 :D You can't. It was in a development version of Patapon 3. The Real Sonickyle 16:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Where can i get it? - OwocekTV Debug Menu In Patapon 3 Well how did that YouTube Guy get the development version of PataPon 3? (If you know) I think he just hosts the video. I don't think he has it. The Real Sonickyle 07:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Debug drama Adding what I had said was against the rules of this wiki. (Adding personal quotes/opinions). Please restrain yourself from doing it in the future. Thanks, 07:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, I completly forgot about that rule. :l The Real Sonickyle 15:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hacked Save... Do you have Hacked save with EU or just from video MadFang Ragewolf Retreating. Because i wanna test Dark Heroes in Offline... Pls Tell if you can i will not use it on Online (I just saw your edit Ragewolf Retreating Hacked Save picture) What's wrong with using Google? The Real Sonickyle 08:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply & Thank you Hi! its me Intiamatthew im really sorry for that and i'll try to stop uploading fanarts oh yeah....Thanks for noticing :) Intiamatthew (talk) 10:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Im the user who you said the edits are pointless..... I've been doing grammar checking just so you know and i will be responsible for my edits :) Intiamatthew (talk) 02:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello Basically i'm sending greetings... How are you doin' ? I hope that Patapon 3 doesn't die yet... A.S. AstralStriderF1 (talk) 05:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm fine. I don't think Patapon 3 will die anytime soon. :P The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 08:04, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Steam! I'm Standin.Instant in Steam. Patrick Star (Oh My....) 08:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ;_; pls no cry, I'll still be around - User:Rah Gashapon Friend Request Hi, I've added you to friends on Steam. Hope you'll accept OwocekTV (Tablica) 22:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) So have I. 'Allah, twój ' 23:15, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Both accepted. :) The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 17:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Tower Of Purity Edit About that tower of purity edit, sometimes it is the 6th location if you havent unlocked the depths of rage. May i revert it back plz? Or is there a problem? Please let me know. I won't revert without your permission. Rockcycle1 (talk) 23:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I reverted the edit because it's the 8th location on the map, even if the Download Quest/Depths of Rage are not unlocked. I think it should be kept the way it is to avoid confusion. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 09:57, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Why? Hey, Why did you revert a post on my talk page? Isnt it my talk page? Did he do something wrong? did i do something wrong? Please let me know. That was my first talk page post ever since i joined. Rockcycle1 (talk) 16:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) It was complelety accidental. I was on my mobile at the time and it looked like you changed his message intentionally. Sorry. Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 11:07, June 28, 2015 (UTC) I've undone the undo. Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 11:09, June 28, 2015 (UTC) PPSSPP Hey do you know how to use PPSSPP (android) Patapon 3 online? If you do lets play :) I can play fullspeed. --Patrick Star (Oh My....) 11:23, July 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how to get it to work with Android, and I don't think I can on my PC as I don't use Windows (I can't access Hamatchi). As for playing together, sorry, but I only play over PSN. Maybe I will play online using PPSSPP when Sony shut down PSN for PSP. :P Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 17:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) *Its okay :D --Patrick Star (Oh My....) 22:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Singleplayer JP demo Do you have demo Patapon 3 demo singleplayer? Can you fill in file exchanger? I would be very grateful. Nekki254 Unfortunatly I cannot provide a download. PSP Demo Centre doesn't seem to host the file anymore. Try The Pirate Bay, as they host it. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 18:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) aloha from the great land of canada how goes life? maz, nov 8 Hi Mazanaka. Good thanks. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 07:42, November 9, 2015 (UTC) It's late and I ate too much pie Ciao. I'm not sure if you even read this, but you've just made me happier and I want to thank you. Today, through a series of random hyperlinks starting in Reddit, I stumbled upon a page of The Cutting Room Floor and later I casually typed Patapon 3 hoping to *maybe* get this debug mode or something something, only to hear my own old rips in the very first paragraph. You know, it's an odd and satisfying feeling when you accidentally find your work being used somewhere away from your range, getting to know it actually had been *slightly* useful for someone. 'Allah al- ' 00:09, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, hi there! Yeah, that Cutting Room Floor page for Patapon 3 is comign along well, and there's actually a Patapon 2 page now! :D The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 20:25, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Unused thingies Here are few things I had on my notes, not sure if you haven't found this already. Madwihg (talk) 18:03, February 22, 2017 (UTC) Those Deka, Mega, and Maho hats looks really cool. It's a shame that they weren't used and remained as leftovers from Patapon 2. It's intresting how the Kamen masks are left over. Perhaps they were going to return or maybe they were a leftover from Patapon 2 as well? What's up with those decorations. I'm sure that they appeared in the first quest, but are they loaded in when you enter the Hideout? The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 11:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Oh wow there are masks for Dekadeths. Looks like they wern't just part of the concept art and were actually going to be an enemy in the game. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 11:07, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Edit Rights Good evening! Thanks for your hard work on this wiki. I noticed some grammar mistakes on the Seven Archefiends and IT articles but everytime I try to edit them, the loading page seems to endure forever? Do I not have permission to edit those pages? -Luciagarcia8818 Hi there! Those two pages aren't protected so you should have no trouble editing them. If you haven't already, try using a different Internet Browser such as Firefox - I have no issues editing with that browser. By the way in the future, please make sure you add a new header as well as end your message with four tildes when adding a new message to a talk page, so that it is neatly organised and that it has your Wikia signiture on the end :^) Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 12:02, April 2, 2018 (UTC)